Teen Titans X
by angelbattler
Summary: The Titans gain a new ally. NONSENSE! Mostly a B.B./Rae pairing.
1. Prelude of the X

_**The Disclaimer!: I don't own the Teen Titans, just the X-man… no, not X-men!**_

**NUMBER 1: PRELUDE OF THE X**

Ina semi-dark chamber, loud battle cries carry throughout.

'HYAHS' echo everywhere, coming from what sounds to be someone in their mid-teens. This teenager is shrouded in darkness, particularly his face, giving him a mysterious feel.

He is training his body intensely to the fullest.

Punches and kicks fly faster than lightning.

Finally he stops. He looks over at the pictures of the Teen Titans; Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, BeastBoy and Raven.

He let's out a deep breath, before proudly stating;

"Okay!"

_**A/N: well, that's par 1. What's gonna happen I wonder? Hey, wait. I'm the author here, I can do what I wanna do.**_

_**There will be more action and romance to come… particularly w/ B.B./Rae, and Star/Rob… and said character above will have a love interest too.**_

_**So tell me what ya'll thought, and please… reviews help, also some ideas, cuz I got "Writer's Block Syndrome."**_

_**Thanks.**_


	2. Nonsense!

DISCLAIMER: I said it before and I'll say it again, I own nothing.

The character that appears here is inspired by two of my favorite rangers from the Sentai series. See if you can guess which ones. Heh heh.

_**NONSENSE**_

Nighttime in Jump City. (A/N: I don't know if that's really the name of the city.) You couldn't ask for a more beautiful night that this, unless it so happens to be attacked by a enemies of the light. (A/N: alright, that was kinda corny.)

KABOOM! Jump City Fort Bank has just been robbed by the Hive Five, Each of them have bags over-flowing with money.

The inventor-midget, Gizmo, works an exo-skeleton spider-like suit, carrying sacks of gold coins.

FWIIIING something slices through the bag Gizmo's carrying, spilling gold coins out on the floor.

"You do know that was a crime, right?" came a familiar voice form above. The Hive Five looked up to see Robin, boy wonder, leader of the Teen Titans on top of a street light.

Robin flips off and lands down, drawing his staff. "Hive Five."

The Hive Five snarls at him. They look down, noticing a swirl of shadowy light under their feet. They dive aside as the shadow rises up like a small wave. Out phases the half-demon sorceress, Raven.

The Hive Five were suddenly ducking and dodging star bolts from everyone's favorite Tamaranian warrior-princess, Starfire.

She was soon accompanied by the half-cybernetic computer whiz, Cyborg, blasting his sonic boom.

They all turn to a sudden roar as the green changeling BeastBoy in his rhino form charged at them, knocking them over like bowling pins.

The Teen Titans regrouped. BeastBoy shifted back to his human form.

"You never seem to learn, do you?" said Raven dryly.

"Why do you continue your crimes when you continually fail?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Yeah, dudes. This is like the twentieth time this week." said BeastBoy.

"Yeah, man. At least give us a challenge." said Cyborg.

The Hive Five members stand. Jynx cracks a smirk at them. "You want a challenge? Okay." she giggled evilly. With that, the Hive Five attacks the Titans.

Robin face Jynx. BeastBoy turns into a falcon ducking away from See-More's optic blasts. Starfire throws star bolts at the ever-multiplying Billy Numerous. Raven levitates whatever's useful at the exo-skeleton of Gizmo, who shoots at her. And Cyborg is in a grappling match with Mammoth.

Cyborg and Mammoth size each other up. Mammoth looks like he's straining. Cyborg feels like he's won. Mammoth is on one knee. "Heh, I'm not even at half-strength yet." Cyborg's cocky grin turns to a look where his eyebrow cocks up. Mammoth snickers as he stands up. Mammoth's already large muscles seem to bulge out more. Cyborg is lifted right off the ground, and his left arm gets twisted by the elbow joint. Sparks surge out, as Cyborg screams out. Mammoth chucks the cybernetic Titan into a mail box.

BeastBoy continues dodging See-More's optic blasts.

The one-eyed villain grins. His eye shoots out what appear to be over a dozen pink super-balls, which all hover and surround BeastBoy. BeastBoy's hawk-eyes go wide as the pink eyes let loose a barrage of lasers that shoot him down form the sky.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted as she concentrates on levitating the concrete street, and rolling it over Gizmo's spider suit.

That did it, Raven thought, panting. But no, Gizmo emerges from the rubble, with his exo-suit transforming into a much larger robot monster. The genius midget snickers.

"Scared, pit-sniffer?" Raven gets caught in the huge claw of Gizmo's monster.

"Yer surrounded, little lady." cackled the ever-multiplying Billy Numerouses in unison as Starfire continues firing starbolts. The Tamaranian is completely surrounded, as she tries to fend off the attacks that come at her all at once.

Robin swings her staff at Jynx. She is giggling all the while Robin is trying to hit her, her movements are like water. Before he knew it, he was knocked to the ground by a vicious attacking barrage that even Robin didn't know she could do.

The Titans regroup. The Hive Five don't even look tired. "What's the matter, Titans? I thought you wanted a challenge."

"Dude… is it just me… or do these guys seem tougher than before?" BeastBoy asked.

"You bet yer biscuit, all thanks to Miss Cage's training." the fifty or so Billys said in unison.

"Who?" said Robin.

"Now it's time to say adios, puke-puddles." Gizmo snickered.

"Nonsense!" came a voice out of nowhere, which makes the Titans and the Hive five look up, searching where that voice came from.

"Who said that?!" said See-More. "I can't pick him up on my infrared."

Just then, a finger taps the kid-Cyclops. "Yo." See-More whips around - BAM!- See-More crashes to the ground, with his optic lens busted.

The Hive Five turn to see the mysterious figure; clad in black from head to toe, black shoes, pants, gloves, shirt and leather jacket. The only thing that's not black in his mask that conceals his face.

"Who's this snot-snorter?" sneered Gizmo.

"hey, no need for X-pletives." the teen of mystery said.

Mammoth stepped up to him. "Whoever this guy is, he'll be smashed with them."

The giant throws a right hook, only to be blocked by the masked teen, and now Mammoth is being forced back as this dude drives a barrage of punches into him. A hard jab sends the giant on his back. Mammoth groans. "Awww… what hit me?" then he goes out cold.

The black-clad fighter turns to the rest of them.

"I believe you treated my fellow comrades here with evil X-actitudes." he said.

"Hmph! One more of you guys won't make a difference." said Jinx arrogantly.

"Nonsense." he said, waving his finger. "You all may have X-alted in your skills by my old friend. So… can you put them to the test against only one opponent? Or in my case… X-ponent?"

Gizmo's giant spider leg attempts to stomp the masked teen, who seemingly vanishes. SMASH! Gizmo lifts up the robot's foot to see if he squashed him, but nothing.

"Where'd he -- !" Gizmo was interrupted by the sound of metal ripping. His giant exo-suit collapses. "What the crud!" the midget mechanic shouted, before looking to see his masked enemy with a handful of circuits.

The Titans can't believe their eyes. 'This guy's good. Where did he come from?' was the question on all their minds.

The masked fighter found himself surrounded and relentlessly attacked by the ever-multiplying Billy Numerouses, saying in unison, "Better back down while ya still can, stranger, 'cuz yer already outnumbered!"

The fighter of mystery gets several punches form various Billys in a quick sneak attack, knocking him on his back.

The masked fighter looks miffed through the mask, and lets out an angry growl. Eh stands up, and pulls out a rubber ball the size of a soft-ball.

"here's the wind-up!" the masked fighter yelled as he positions himself like he's ready to pitch.

"And the pitch!" he shouts before making a fast and hard throw of the rubber ball. But how's he suppose to hit 100+ Billys with just a ball?

Before all the Billys know it… the rubber ball explodes into hundreds of tiny balls, bouncing everywhere, smacking all the Billys.

Billy Numerous de-multiplies, dizzy and staggering. All the little balls seem to disappear. Billy collapses out cold.

The rubber ball returns to the masked fighter's hand. He turns around and makes a dramatic, comical pose. "STRIKE OUT!"

Jynx hatefully growls, then hurls hexes at the masked dude, who whips around in time to roll away and jump and dodge her barrage.

He waves his finger at her. "Uh uhn uhn, that ain't nice."

"Shut up!" hissed Jynx, hurling another hex at him, who comes closer and closer, and before the bad luck princess realizes it, her anger suddenly vanishes as teh masked kid, now standing face to face with her, holds her chin up. She looks up at the taller guy, who brushes some hair out of her face.

"Wow. You are so beautiful." he said.

Jynx blushes. "Who are you?"

He then moves his hand up her face, caressing Jynx's cheek.

"Someone so beautiful should not put herself in a dark destiny."

"His voice sounds… so soothing.' Jynx thought to herself as her cheeks turn a deeper red. She feels herself melting against him in an embrace.

But when she blinked, she regains her composure. "get off me!" she hissed, shoving the masked dude on his butt.

"I'll give you this round… whoever you are! But next time, you won't be so lucky." Jynz said with determined venom in her words. She phases away. The other Hive five members are gone too.

The masked fighter sighs, "Kids."

The teen titans approach the fighter of mystery as he stood up, brushing his jacket off.

He turns to the Titans, giving them a small salute, "Yo."

"Wow, man. You nailed those guys like they were nothing'." Cyborg said in disbelief, holding his smashed left arm, and a small grin on his face.

"compared to what I've been through before, they were a good workout." the masked kid said.

"So who are you?" Robin asked.

"who? Who is but the form, following the function of what. And what I am is just a man in a mask." he replied.

"Yeah, we can see that." raven dryly said.

"Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation. I'm merely remarking upon the cliché of asking a masked man who he is." he said. "But, I will allow an X-ample of said cliché you so X-pect to hear.

He presents himself.

"An X-hibition of an X-impious, X-exuberant X-plorer. An X-ample of justice out of X-gratia. X-pert of stealth from team Section X, who so recently X-pired. But these are X-amples most over X-posed, so let me just say… who're ya doin', Teen titans, and you may call me Mr. X."

The Teen titans stare at him, sweat dropped.

A/N: Who is this Mr. X? Stay tuned and find out.

Well that's the first chapter, and it was kinda rushed, so it might suck.

So, read and review pweeeease.


End file.
